The invention relates to an air outlet device comprising a housing body and an elastically distortable closure flap which is mounted pivotably around a swivelling axis and located near an air passage opening. At the one end section of the closure flap an actuating part is installed, the swivelling axis being situated parallel to and between sealing edges formed at the closure flap, each of them corresponding to one of the air passage opening's seat edge forming, when in a flap position near the closing position, a longitudinal gap together with its corresponding sealing edge.
Such an air outlet device is used in motor vehicles, for example. Its purpose is the regulation of the air flowing into the interior space of the vehicle. In the DE-GM (German Utility Model) No. 85 35 924 a closure flap for such an air outlet device is described.
With such an air outlet device the closure flap should be as airtight as possible when being in the closed position. Inevitable tolerance of the synthetic moulded parts forming the air outlet device hamper a perfect sealing. In addition, a distortion of the plane closure flap can result in leakages. This is especially due to the fact that in most cases the closure flap is driven only at one end of its swivelling axis.
Leakages are not only unfavourable because then the ventilation cannot be stopped completely, but also because the remaining inflow of air might cause whistling noises.